The Prospect of Parenthood
by Bic-Ball-Point-Pen
Summary: Kairi might be pregnant, and Sora's a little nervous. (One-shot)


**Kairi might be pregnant, and Sora's a little nervous.**

"Wait, what?" Roxas almost choked on his food at his cousin's reveal.

"We don't know for sure yet," Sora said as he turned the wrench around in his hands. "She's buying the test today and I'll find out by tonight." Roxas put his plate down on the roof of the car and sat down on the concrete floor next to Sora.

"What are you gonna do if she is pregnant?" Roxas asked. Sora chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed and looked around at his cousin's garage. He studied all the posters, old parts and tools that decorated it's walls, each bringing back fond memories of late night projects and weekend barbecues. Memories of a young man without big responsibilities. His life up until this point had been solely about himself and Kairi. They've been so wrapped up in their hobbies, careers and each other that idea of a child coming into the picture at this stage of his life was not something he'd given much thought about. That is, not until recently.

"Buy a wagon, I guess," Sora replied and smiled slightly. Roxas chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "My head has been spinning since Friday," Sora went on, "and at first I was really scared of it, you know? A whole other life; a mini-me or mini-her running around the garage. Imagine that, Roxas? Another me?"

"Chaos," Roxas replied. The cousins chuckled to themselves. Sora looked out of the garage towards street of the sunny suburb and watched two small children riding their bicycles down the sidewalk, with their father following them on foot.

"So does that mean you'll be abandoning the life of the amateur racer?" Roxas asked, getting back Sora's attention.

"If she is, well… probably," Sora said with a soft chuckle. "A MR2 isn't exactly the best car to carry kids in." The brunette took a pause. He looked back out towards the street and saw the small family again. The father was helping his young son start off on his bike. He heard him cheer as the boy shakily but surely pedaled down the sidewalk. Sora looked back down at his lap and fiddled with a ratchet. "You think I'll make a decent father, Roxas?"

"Of course," Roxas replied quickly and smiled. "You're kind of a kid yourself, so you'll be at their level."

"Shut up!" Sora replied as he playfully punched his cousin on the shoulder. Roxas just laughed. "But seriously, as scared as I am, I want to do it. I want a have a kid, Roxas." He looked over to his cousin and smiled. Roxas smiled in return, but then frowned slightly as a thought came to him.

"What about Kairi, though?" Roxas asked. "Does she want kids?" Sora was stumped there.

"I… don't really know," Sora replied sheepishly. "To be honest, it's not something we really talk about. It's been brought up a couple of times, but we never came to a definitive answer about it." Sora was in deep thought for a moment, turning things over in his head.

"What if it's just a false alarm?" Roxas asked. "I'm not trying to give you a hard time, but it's probably something to think about." Sora thought for a moment and nodded. It wouldn't be a good idea to assume either outcome was a sure thing yet.

"I guess you have a point," he said quietly.

"Don't set yourself just yet," Roxas said as he got up to his feet. "You don't know for sure right now, right?" He offered his hand to Sora. Sora nodded and reached up. Roxas pulled his cousin up to his feet.

"So don't kill yourself over it. Alright, man?" Sora smiled and scratched his cheek.

"Right," he replied. Roxas nodded.

"Now then," the blonde said before grabbing his plate from the roof of car they were working on. He took a forkful of food in his mouth and set the plate back down. "Let's get this thing boosting, shall we?" Roxas said while covering his mouth.

"Forced induction!" Sora shouted as he thrust a ratchet in the air like a sword. Both young men gave out a battle cry, earning strange looks from a couple walking by on the sidewalk.

Sora thought about what Roxas said on the way home later that evening. What if she wasn't pregnant? Did she even want children at all? Sora went from confused and scared, to hopeful and geared up, to conflicted and anxious now that he's had more time to think things over. He had been dating Kairi for over a year now, he knew her well but couldn't help but be nervous of what he was going to learn once he got home. Before he knew it, he had already reached his street and was approaching his house. He saw her green Camry parked in their driveway. Sora parked his old MR2 along side her car and let it idle for a couple of minutes before he killed the engine. He sat there for a few moments, steeling himself for whatever answer was waiting for him once he got inside. After a letting out a deep breath and checking his phone, he got out of his car and walked up to the front door.

"Kairi?" Sora called out into the house. He closed the door behind him and walked into the living room. He scanned around the room and down the hallway to his right, but didn't see her anywhere. He heard a door open and turned around to see her emerge from their garage. "Hey, Kairi," Sora greeted her warmly and walked over to give her a hug. She smiled weakly and gave him a peck on the lips.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Great," Sora replied. "Roxas and I got his BMW running and tuned up. He wants to start playing with the boost next month when his controller comes in."

"You boys and your toys," Kairi joked. Sora grinned. Kairi gave what seemed an attempt to smile and then looked away. Sora frowned.

"Kai-"

"We need to talk, Sora," Kairi cut in. Sora couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. "It's about the pregnancy test."

"Okay," he replied meekly. Kairi gave another weak smile, turned around and walked to their small living room. Sora followed and sat next to her on their couch. Kairi was quiet for a few moments, gazing down at her hands in her lap. Sora was about to say something when she started to speak.

"I've been thinking a lot the past few days, about myself and us. With the situation that's come up this past week... it's been a change in perspective, one that I haven't really dwelled on until recently," Kairi said. She sighed and twiddled her thumbs. "Sora, I'm going to ask you something, and I need you to give me an honest answer. Please." She turned to him and looked into his eyes. Sora's heartbeat speed up, the uncertainty of the situation weighing down him. This feeling was nothing like he expected.

"Of course, Kairi," he replied and smiled. She smiled softly herself and drew a deep breath, and then let it out.

"Would you ever want children?" she asked solemnly.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Just answer the question, please."

"Yes," he replied with assurance. Nothing was said for what seemed an eternity. Their gazes were locked. Finally, Kairi turned away from Sora and looked back down at her hands. There was another pause.

"Are you sure?" she asked tentatively.

"Kairi..." Sora began to speak, but she cut him off.

"Are you 100% sure that is what you want?" she asked sternly. Sora blinked. He was confused.

"Yes, babe," he replied. "I want kids someday." Sora smiled weakly, unsure of where this was going. Kairi took a deep breath.

"I… I don't," she said. A heavy silence descended on the young couple. Sora processed what she told him, and felt a sudden pressure in his chest.

"Are you pregnant, Kairi?" he finally managed to ask.

"No, Sora, I'm not," she replied. The pressure in Sora's chest became a sharp pain. "I don't see myself ever having children, Sora. I don't think I want any." Sora's heart dropped like a rock. His mind was a storm and he was in the middle of it, being blown and tossed around as he frantically searched for any semblance of cohesive thinking he could use to process what he was hearing.

"I... I see," was the best response he could muster.

_Thank you for reading! If you can, please leave a review. I would greatly appreciate it. Take care. ^_^_


End file.
